Crocodile vs. Toph Beifong
Sir Crocodile vs. Toph Beifong is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description It's time to fight earth with earth! Can Toph's earthbending prowess take on the supreme sand powers of Crocodile? Interlude Wiz: From its density, to its multiple uses and its sheer variety, the earth and ground we stand on is truly an interesting specimen. Boomstick: My favorite thing about it is the awesome ways it can be used to kick some ass, which is what these two fighters are all about! Wiz: Toph Beifong, the Blind Bandit, Boomstick: And Crocodile, The Desert King. He's Wiz and I'm Boostick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Crocodile Wiz: Once there existed a legendary man known as Gol D. Roger, a name known all across the world, the Pirate King. Boomstick: And being Pirate King meant fame, money, power, and probably more women than you could dream of! Naturally, almost everybody wanted to be Pirate King once Roger died, including a guy who would end up being one of the deadliest criminals in the world... Sir Crocodile Crocodile: Kuhahahaha! Wiz: Initially Crocodile strived to be the Pirate King himself, but lost sight of this goal after gaining more power and experience, but also being defeated by an even deadlier fighter than him, Whitebeard. Boomstick: This pissed him off and he focused on vengeance, so he turned his attention to a weapon called Pluton, an island killing super boat. Wiz: He also set his sights on a kingdom known as Alabasta, and became their hero, known by all there for hunting down any and all pirates. Boomstick: He went from wanting to be the king of pirates to hunting them down. What a career change. But in his tie in Alabasta Ol' Scarface here decided to secretly start a criminal syndicate and essentially become a mafia boss. Wait, he has a giant scar on his face, and he runs a crime syndicate. Heh heh, I get it. Wiz: Through this syndicate he hoped to take over the kingdom and obtain even more power, and gathered the best bounty hunters in the world to serve under him. Boomstick: And then beat even more pirates in his way and took care of the rulers, he had the country in his hand, and the super boat was nearly in reach. He woulda gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for those meddling pirates. Wiz: One of the pirates that had crossed his path was none other than Monkey D. Luffy, who even after being easily defeated by Crocodile twice refused to give up, and eventually was able to defeat him and free the kingdom from the criminal, ending his success and leading him to an imprisonment that would last until a massive war, where the very same Luffy was convinced by Crocodile to free him. Boomstick: So he made an offer Luffy couldn't refuse? Wiz: ...Sure. Boomstick: Nice. Any way with all that in mind Crocodile must be packing some serious power behind that scar and awesome jacket, and man is he ever! Wiz: One of his primary weapons is the massive golden hook in place of his left hand, durable enough to survive incredibly powerful sword strikes, and strong enough to not only be used to cut up his opponents, but also sent foes flying with a single strike from the base, like a makeshift mace. All of this despite being hollow inside. Boomstick: He takes advantage of this hollowness to hide a second hook inside, which has poison in it so strong it can melt solid stone and kill with one cut. And hidden under THAT is a knife he uses as a last resort. And hidden beneath THAT is... nothing... aww... Wiz: but these are far from Crocodile's only weapons. You see, some time ago, after eating a power giving Devil Fruit, he became a Shichibukai, the fruit that Crocodile ate was known as the Suna Suna no Mi, giving him the ability to become, create and control sand. Boomstick: But is it JUST sand? Wiz: Err... yes. Boomstick: Oh, well the things he can do with this sand are way past normal, he can turn into sand on reflex, make giant sandstorms and blades of sand, and quicksand. ' Wiz: He can use any and all sand to make up his body and can replace parts of his body if need be, even if he's been decapitated. But his most interesting abilities are his ability to sense anything in sand through the use of underground lakes, and his ability to completely dehydrate any thing from people to buildings through absorbing all of their moisture. '''Boomstick: He's like the world's deadliest sponge. And this power is so good that he can turn an entire area into a giant desert, and with all his powers in mind, you don't want that if you're fighting him, because he becomes nigh unstoppable then. ' Wiz: Crocodile is extremely intelligent and cunning,capable of picking up minuscule details not many could, make correct assumptions based off of next to no information, is strong enough to block massive sword strikes, tough enough to survive diamond powered strikes and survive boiling water of temperatures high enough to cook alive birds completely. '''Boomstick: But even then the guy has flaws, he's really overconfident and very easy to piss off, and he prefers to let his enemies die slow and painfully instead of outright killing them. Wiz: But his biggest weakness is that if his body comes into contact with a liquid such as water or blood his body will solidify and his sand will be rendered useless, leaving him vulnerable to attacks. Boomstick: Even so, he is one of the most powerful killers on the Seven Seas. This is one Crocodile that not even the Australians will want to fight with. Crocodile: Like so many fools, you waste time obsessing over your abilities. Gimmicks only get you so far in a fight without the skill sets to back them up. Toph Beifong Wiz: In the year 88 AG a wealthy noble family known as the Beifong family had a child, one that they would hide the existence of from nearly all and watch over with great care. This child was none other than Toph Beifong. Boomstick: Why did they hide her, you ask? Well, Toph was born blind, which made her parents think she was weak and not able to take care of herself. So they pampered and coddled Toph to the point of her hating it enough to leave. Wish my parents took more care of me. Probably would still have my leg. Wiz: ...Getting back to Toph's family matters, she ran away from her home and ended up in a cave full of animals known as Badgermoles, who were the original Earthbenders. Boomstick: Both her and the animals were blind, so a tight bond was born, and through these oversized rodents she learned how to bend earth herself and even see using it, kinda. She even got a better sense of hearing! Y'know, if there's one thing that fiction has taught me, it's that running from home gets you superpowers. Wiz: Quickly mastering the art of earthbending, she secretly had begun entering underground- Boomstick: -I get it! Wiz: ...Tournaments under the name of 'The Blind Bandit', and managed to take the championship a number of times. And through these tournaments her life would change when she met who would end up one of her closest friends; the Avatar, Aang. Boomstick: A.K.A the world's strongest bald kid. Eventually after some fighting with him, Toph went along with Aang and his group to teach him Earthbending and escape her parents. Again. Wiz: She became a very valuable asset to the team, helping Aang learn the ways of Earthbending, winning any fights and even saving the world. Boomstick: But most impressive was that she was the first person ever to bend metal, something that was thought to be totally impossible at first. Wiz: Because of this, after the world had been saved she not only became a teacher for Metalbending, but also became chief of a police force, only retiring because of her daughter. Boomstick: For years she had remained a legendary Earthbender, even teaching the new Avatar Korra somethings just like she did baldy. And then she died. Oh. Abrupt way to end things. Wiz: Toph was the self proclaimed 'World's Greatest Earthbender, and honestly she might not be far from the truth. Through her time with the badgermoles she learned the Seismic Sense, which allows her to "see" despite her blindness. Using her feet, odly enough. Boomstick: She can detect ants from distances away, tell where somebody is, what they look like, and even if they're lying. This is one chick you don't wanna cheat on. Wiz: Her Earthbending prowess allows her to fight with and utilize nearly every form of earth in combat with incredible skill and prowess, however some materials such as sand or mud give her a bit more trouble than that of simple stones. Boomstick: But her real pride and joy is her own invention of Metalbending, with it she can use metal to make weapons, craft it into a suit of armor, and restore holes in metal walls. Hell, she ran a school and police force dedicated to it, so she's gotta be good. Wiz: But it isn't perfect, with all of her skill in Metalbending she is slightly limited to the types of metals of which she can control. She is unable to bend highly pure metals such as silver, gold or platinum. Boomstick: Even still, Toph is a master of Earthbending. She's won whole tournaments of Earthbending, out matched people with more than twice her experience, and she loves to fight, always ready to start a fight with somebody new. Wiz: Her greatest assets are her bending expertise and her Seismic Sense, both of which mainly function through the use of her feet. However while her feet are her best advantage, they are also her greatest weakness. They can have trouble bending and detecting movements and vibrations on certain surfaces such as sand or mud, and they are very, very sensitive. If her feet happen to be damaged she could lose her Seismic Sense, and her bending could be weakened as well. Boomstick: Sounds like a real Achilles Heel. Get it, because feet have heels? Wiz: Ugh.... Boomstick: Heh, I love doing that. But anyway, despite her weaknesses Toph isn't going down easily, and is one of the best Earthbenders out there. Don't be too embarrassed if you get your ass handed to you by this little blind girl. Well, maybe a little still. Toph: People see me and think that I'm weak. They want to take care of me. But I can take care of myself *by myself*! Prelude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! It's time for a Death Battle, but first, who are you rooting for? Crocodile Toph Beifong DEATH BATTLE! -Demon- It was an oddly quiet day in the Earth Kingdom, TOO quiet, were the thoughts of one girl, walking through her home. A small, young girl in a green and tan ensemble, with black eyes, and blank eyes that seemed not to be focused on anything. This was the daughter of nobles in the Earth Kingdom, Toph Beifong. She had barely encountered anybody since she had arrived, and the ones she did see were acting strange, almost fearful. 'What the heck is going on here? Where is everyone?' Toph thought, continuing her trek, it was far too early for everybody to be asleep, and there wern't any happenings she knew of, so just what could be wrong. After a few more minutes of wandering, Toph ended up at the Royal Palace. Here, she thought, she may get some answers. Upon entering, she could very faintly feel the presence of somebody inside the palace and proceeded to make her way to them. 'They're in the throne room, it doesn't seem like it's the monarch though, who IS it, then?' Once she entered the throne room she had gotten her answer. It was a large man, nearly three times Toph's sizes, he donned a rather fancy attire, with a massive green coat. Most notable, however, was the enormous gold hook on his hand. He turned around to face the young girl, his face seeming disinterested as he took in some cigar smoke. Though Toph could not see, she could tell this was a deadly and imposing man. Though she did not know who he truly was. A terror of the Seven Seas. Sir Crocodile. "Who are you, then?" He asked her, still having an air of uninterest about him. "The better question is who are YOU, and where is everyone?" Toph retorted, glaring at him. Much to her surprise, Crocodile chuckled a bit at this, "The people of this kingdom were so unwelcoming to me taking over the throne, so I disposed of them. There's something I'm looking for here, and I won't let them stand in my way." he explained, smirking as Toph only grew angrier. "Dream on, Scarface, you're not getting the kingdom if I have anything to say about it!" She claimed, getting into a fighting position, "Kuhahahaha! What positive ambitions! How unfortunate that you won't be able to follow through with them." With that, he dropped his cigar and stood facing the girl. This would truly be an Earth Rumble to end them all. -Red Sun- With a stomp of her foot, Toph was able to bring up several large stones, and with a movement of her arm she launched them at Crocodile, who made no effort to ddge, a smirk still on his face. As soon as the stones reached him his body turned to sand, completely avoiding them altogether and leading them to smash into the wall behind him. This caught Toph off-guard "First they're wearing it as armor, and now they're MADE of sand? You Sandbenders get weirder and weirder every time I fight you." She said aloud, which in turn confused Crocodile, 'Sandbenders?' he thought to himself, 'Are there others with my Devil Fruit? No matter, that's of no concern at the moment.' as he finished this thought he saw two large boulders coming his direction. This time he decided to destroy the first one with his hook, and as the second one was hurdling towards him he uttered the words "Barján" and swung his other arm, turning it into a crescent shape of sand and struck the boulder. In an instant, all the moisture from the boulder was robbed and it crumbled to the ground. He grinned at Toph afterwards, "Now do you see what I'm capable of? Your powers are useless against me, child. Give up, and perhaps I'll spare you." he told his adversary, who merely glared at him, "I'm not gonna give up to some creep like you! Bring it, Scarface!" She retorted, to which the man scoffed. "So be it," he placed his hand to the ground and with the words "Desert Spada!" he sent a large blade of sand rushing towards Toph. The girl brought up a large boulder in front of her for protection, but the sand cut completely through the boulder, Toph was caught so off-guard she barely had time to jump out of the way, sending the sand into the wall behind her, further destroying the palace. Afterwards Crocodile rushed at Toph, his arm extended and turning into the same crescent of sand from before. He swung it at her, but the girl was able to bend it away from her to avoid harm. 'Gotta remember, sand isn't my strongest suit, I can't let this guy get too close.' she thought to her self as she "saw" Crocodile coming at her with his hook hand. She grabbed the hook before it could make contact and with a stomp of her foot, created a pillar under the criminal. She let go and sent it directly at the ceiling. He opponent was smashed and spread into sand, nowhere to be found. Toph waited for a while before walking away. Believing her foe to have been taken care of. This thought was soon crushed, however, when she heard him reform from behind her. Crocodile chuckled lowly and menacingly, "I must say," He began, "Your persistence, though annoying, is almost admirable. You remind me a bit of Straw Hat. And just as he did, you have no hope in defeating me." Toph, however, was not as amused. "Don't get too cocky, sandy, I'll show you!" She exclaimed, rushing towards Crocodile with a hand extended, which merely caused him to turn to sand. This is what she wanted, however, and with this she split him into multiple parts using bending. Crocodile formed himself ack together, smirking, "I'm not done yet!" Toph persisted, leading Crocodile to merely laugh in response, (Music Stop) "Wake up, princess, I'm tired of your useless ideals. It's gotten pathetic. What good are your happy ideals if you can't do anything to make them a reality? They're nothing but dreams, and your dreams don't stand a chance." -Crocodile vs Luffy- With this speech he placed his hand to the ground and uttered two words, "Ground Death." and in an instant everything was dehydrating, the very palace itself was. In an act of quick thinking, Toph began bending pillars to stand on, creating new ones when the one she was standing on would turn to sand, after a while everything began crumbling and falling, which caused he to need to also bend falling debris out of the way. Once she was finished with all of this she noticed something seemed off. She felt nothing but sand or miles, excluding Crocodile himself. She was confused and startled. (Music Stop) "What's going on, what happened?" She asked, her only response was a low, menacing chuckle. "Since you insisted on protecting this place so very much," The Warlord began, "I decided to simply destroy it in the way only I can. What I was looking for was not too useful anyway..." He struck a grin as he continued, "The place you were so valiantly defending is gone, nothing but a desert now." He watched as her expression turned to one of horror. "What about the people!?" She demanded, "Do you see them anywhere, kid?" He retorted, enjoying this, causing Toph to huff, "I can't see. I'm blind." She pointed out, waving a hand in front of her face for emphasis. 'Hm, then how did she see my attacks coming? Is she a user of Haki? She has to be able to sense them somehow...' Crocodile thought before explaining what he had done, "Well, you see, with Ground Death I can dehydrate everything around for miles, including people. Everybody in your kingdom was caught, now nothing more than more sand for me." -The Avatar's Love- The realization hit her hard. She now realized what had just occurred. This man, no, this MONSTSER had completely destroyed what was her home, and all of her of the inhabitants followed. The nobles, the civilians, even her own family, all dead because of the man before her. Though she may not have had the closest of relations with her parents, they were still her parents, and now they were gone forever. Toph fell to her knees, her face a mix of complete horror, despair, and shock all combined, "Do you see now what your hopeless ideals have gotten you?" Crocodile asked her, "They've only caused death and destruction today." He scolded her, finding this all more pathetic than anything, "Do you still wish to stop me, knowing that you have nothing left to fight for? Will you continue this charade even though all of your dreams were stripped away right before you?" As he continued, Toph stood up, not having her devastated look, but one of pure wrath. -Final Blow- "I will. I meant what I said before, you monster: I WILL take you down." She claimed and charged straight at Crocodile, only for him to slash her with his hook, sending her sprawling, the man scoffed at her and began leaving. "You're hopeless, kid." He stated, not even bothering to look back. Toph touched the slashed area of her body, feeling all the blood. Even with this she wouldn't give up and once again ran forward, fist extended. Crocodile turned around, bored, making no attempt to block or dodge. He was caught off-guard by something, however. He felt the hit? 'But how!?' he pondered, before looking down at the blood in Toph's hand, 'Not this again. She knows my Devil Fruit's weakness now. Damn it!' He scowled, raising his hook to kill her, only for Toph to punch him again, and then grab him. "I've got you now." She remarked, and with her firm grip she focused hard on the sand making up Crocodile and bent Crocodile himself. The man shouted out in surprise, before it happened. In an instant all of his sand was turned to stone. (Music Stop) Toph let go of him, and then with another punch shattered him. She sighed in relief and fell to the ground. "It's over." She stated to herself. Closing her eyes. Suddenly she began hearing something. Her eyes snapped open instantly. Her senses were barely able to pick up the movement of sand on it's own, forming itself together. 'IMPOSSIBLE!' she thought, fearing the worst, which did come true. Crocodile had reformed, even after being turned to stone. -Difficult- "You little runt..." The man spat, his former cocky demeanor gone. Now he too was angered. "Did you really think you had won? I wouldn't lose to an impudent child such as you. Even if you've figured out my Devil Fruit." He approached her, his hook arm raised, "I'm going to enjoy killing you off as painfully as I can manage..." Toph, while still in shock, attempted to focus on the criminal approaching her, thinking about his hook. 'Hmmm, if earth bending can't stop him. I should try using that hook of his.' she nodded, standing back up. Crocodile swung the hook downwards, hoping to smash her over the head and impale her, to which Toph sidestepped, grinning a bit. She grabbed on to the hook and focused. .... -Music stop- It... wasn't working? Toph was confused, feeling around on the hook, before realizing just what it was made of. Gold. 'Oh crud.' she thought to herself once she realized. Crocodile, however, gave a low, menacing chuckle, "Foolish brat..." CLANG!!! Toph was sent soaring as Crocodile had pimpslapped her with the base of his hook. She landed a good couple yards away. -Difficult Again- "Enough of this idiocy." Crocodile stated as he once again placed his hand to the ground. "Sables!" with these words Crocodile had created a giant sandstorm around the arena and rushed at Toph. As Toph got up she was buffeted by the storm as Croc rushed in and slashed her a few more times, her only dodging a few, the sand disorienting her even further than before. Something which Crocodile was able to notice.Toph still persisted, bending rocks up where she could and hitting them with the bloodied parts of her hands to have them harm Crocodile, who also was starting to take notice of her stomping when summoning the stones. 'Yes, I see now...' He thought to himself as the rocks came into contact. A few of them struck him hard, but not all of them. However one had hit him in the head, throwing him off balance and making him lose focus. When he did regain attention he had noticed the girl had disappeared into the storm, which was growing ever larger. Croc focused a bit, using his connections with underground lakes to help find her in the sand. She seemed to be resting now, severely weakened from the damage she had taken. 'Perfect.' He had thought, he removed his golden hook and revealed the poisonous hook underneath and started quietly sneaking around in the sand. What he sensed had been correct. Toph took to catching her breath after she sent the rocks at her foe, giving her time to lay low and recover. 'I think I bought enough time. I wish I had a better battlefield right now, but I think I can manage.' She thought to herself. -Crocodile vs Luffy again- rumble She had heard a noise, but was unsure where it came from. She focused hard, but the sand made it difficult for her Seismic Sense to pick up where it was. 'Just in case I oughtta start bending again' She was just about to stomp the ground, when suddenly... '' SLICE!'' Toph screamed out loudly, as she felt an unimaginable pain unlike any she had encountered. She tried to sense what had happened, but to her horror, she couldn't sense anything other than the unbearable harm she was experiencing. She did hear footsteps approaching her, as she once again heard that laugh from much earlier. "Kuhahahaha..." Crocodile chuckled, his voice a mix of both malice and joy, "Wh-wh-what did you do!?" Toph asked the man, all her bravado quickly fleeing. "I simply took away your key advantage." Crocodile began, "Over the course of this fight I was able to pick up on things. At first I was curious how one that was blind could see my attacks coming and react to them. Then I figured it out from all your stomping around. You need your feet to sense me and attack me, am I correct?" He asked, a crazed grin on his face. Toph could only meekly nod at this point, causing him to laugh again. "So I merely took care of those bothersome appendages." He picked the child up and got face to face with her. "It's like I said, your dreams and ideals were hopeless against me. Look at all you've lost from such pathetic hopes." He chuckled again after this. Toph, in an act of defiance, spat on the man's face and socked him in the nose with enough force to break it. Crocodile let out a shout of pain and anger. He then picked her up again, pure hatred and rage on his face. "That's the last mistake you will EVER make, brat!" He shouted at her and tossed her into the air. "Barján!" he exclaimed as he swung his arm forward, turning it to a crescent of sand and striking Toph. All the moisture from her body quickly began being drained from her, as she herself dried up too, slowly, and painfully, but Crocodile wasn't done yet, Toph had really angered him. He picked the drying girl up again and pierced her from the underside of her jaw using his new poison hook, going straight into her skull and out her face, the poison melting away the bone and flesh as the poison spread into her dehydrating body. There was no mistaking it, Toph was very much dead. (Music Stops) "Hmph" Crocodile scoffed, putting a new cigar into his mouth and walking away, the girl still on his hook. "I hate children." he grunted as he set off to his casino. Results -Let's Battle- {Crocodile, now at his casino, rips Toph off of his hook and tosses her away to put his Gold Hook back on, as a Bananawani of his happily eats the corpse} Boomstick: Wiz, we better hope that CPS doesn't see what just went down here. Wiz: Indeed we should. From the start this battle was very uphill for Toph because of Crocodile's ability to turn to sand to avoid conventional means of harm. Bending his sand wouldn't do much as he has been shown to reform himself from such happenings in the past. Boomstick: And once Croc took the fight to the desert, Toph really had no hope, since he could do pretty much everything she could, but better. Wiz: While Toph bending him to stone COULD finish him off, Crocodile is connected to all sand in an area, so even if he is, it would really just inconvenience him more than anything. And as his hook is gold, a pure metal, Toph could not bend that either. Boomstick: Now I bet some of you are wondering "Hey! He shouldn't be able to pick up on the Seismic Sense!" Wiz: It's actually quite likely he would. Crocodile is a very observant fighter, able to pick up on details not many would, such as noticing white wrapping on the arms of the straw hat crew, and figuring out that it was a safeguard. And once he would figure that out he would have no trouble cutting off her connection to the Seismic Sense Boomstick: Heh heh, "cut off". Anyway there was also the issue of Toph not being as good in sand as other forms of earth, and having some difficulties seeing in it, whereas Crocodile is a master of sand and can use connections to underground lakes to essentially have his own Seismic Sense. Wiz: It was just a matter of time before he was able to exploit Toph's disadvantages and land the fatal blow. ' Boomstick: Toph probably shouldn't have ''stepped into Crocodile's business. She fell hook, line and sinker, and got her just deserts!''' Wiz:...The winner is Sir Crocodile... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Mystical Trixter Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Avatar vs One Piece" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016